My Beautiful Daughter
by Momentarily Sane
Summary: In Breaking Dawn, Bella was discouraged by the Cullen's reaction to her approaching Renesmee, and she hides in Edward's room.  Edward and Alice try to convinced everyone and Bella that she won't hurt her daughter, but Renesmee takes it into her own hands.


_Disclaimer: If I did own Twilight, I probably wouldn't be writing this... nope, I don't think so, therefore I don't own it._

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a quick one-shot. I got the idea while I was skimming through Breaking Dawn and I need to get back into writing so I can get back to "Do I Know You" So read on young Padawans, read on...**_

Edward grabbed my hand and led me inside.

Everyone stood in a line of welcome, and defense. I noticed Rosalie standing behind everyone else clutching little Renesmee to her chest. What surprised me was Jacob running to stand by Rosalie, slightly in front of her, yet behind the rest of the Cullen's. I felt Edward's hand on my back put slight pressure, ushering me inside. I took a step closer, keeping my eyes on the beautiful girl that had to be our daughter. However my attention was diverted when Carlisle and Esme took a millimetre step closer to Rosalie and Jacob while Emmett and Jasper crouched defensively in front. The only ones who remained unmoving were Alice and Edward, the only two who appeared to have any faith in me whatsoever.

"Relax guys, she wasn't going to do anything," Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes as if it was the most absurd thing. Rosalie didn't seem to be paying attention to anything as she was fighting with the squirming infant who appeared to be attempting to escape from her arms.

Despite Alice's words, the confidence, wonder, and love I had been feeling disappeared into doubt and self-consciousness. I retracted back into Edward at everyone's reactions, for the first time seeing what they meant by "actions speak more than words". I felt Edwards hand running up and down my arm comfortingly as I had backed myself against his chest. "Don't worry Bella, you're doing great," he whispered in my ear.

After assessing everyone's still tensed positions I shook my head saying "M-Maybe I shouldn't." Being honest I was beginning to feel slightly rejected along with the doubt everyone had planted in me. I noticed Jasper looking at me concerned for a second, before a loud wail erupted in the room. I jumped in fear while everyone rushed over to Renesmee's side, well, everyone but me. I was left standing alone while everyone was fluttering about.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jacob demand from the crowd and saw him hold his hands out for her. I was shocked when I watched Rosalie hand Renesmee off with a sigh.

"Nothing, she just wants Bella," she responded, a slight sad edge to that. Everyone looked over at me once my name had been said. I looked back for a moment, then shook my head and bolted upstairs to Edward's room.

I wanted nothing more than to give my daughter what she wanted, I wanted to hold her and speak to her. I wanted a chance to love my beautiful daughter, but watching everyone react so negatively towards my approach made me doubt that I was capable of what I wanted. My family doubted my control, and to be honest they had a right, I was just a newborn. Though, to see I didn't have their confidence, well it dashed my confidence, so I did the most cowardly thing... I ran.

Soon I heard footsteps approach while the buzz of conversation continued, I never truly clued into what they were saying, it was just a mix of sounds. Edward opened the door and I ducked my head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," I mumbled before I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, the rest of the family however..." he trailed off brushing the back of his hand against my cheek. "Through Jasper I felt how their actions affected you, I talked to them and most are sorry," he mumbled the last part.

"Most?" I asked looking up sadly and he sighed resting his head on mine.

"Well, Rosalie feels she did what she had to protect Renesmee. Well, and Jacob isn't apologetic, but I hardly class him as family so I wouldn't count him," he chuckled and I barked out a laugh in response.

"Thanks, but I still don't think I should try again, I don't want to risk our daughter," I sighed sadly. I felt Edward nod against my head.

"Whatever you choose I'll support you," he said. Saying that I realized how perfect of a husband I had. I spent the rest of the night sitting in Edward's arms, just feeling the support and comfort.

The next day Rosalie and Jacob took Renesmee out to the yard to play so I adventured downstairs to see everyone else sitting in the living room. I smiled shyly while sitting down next to Edward. "Bella, we are terribly sorry for making you doubt yourself. The only person who should decide what your capable of is you," Carlisle said, I nodded in response smiling.

"Thank you, I just want to keep her safe," I explained. I was dreading my next question, but I knew I had to ask it nonetheless. "H-How long do you think it would take for me to obtain the necessary control?" I asked hesitantly, getting more concerned with Carlisle's saddened expression.

"Well, the newborn strength and such only lasts a year, but it truly depends on the vampire. Some take, decades, to achieve that level of control," he explained and I felt my un-beating heart drop.

"You expect me to stay away from my daughter for decades? T-Till she's an adult?" I whispered out brokenly.

"Well, I did say some," Carlisle backtracked trying to assure me.

"It won't take Bella that long!" Alice defended me glaring at her father figure.

"Edward told us about the hikers, and even I have to admit you have impeccable control," Jasper assured from the other side of the couch and rested his hand on my knee comfortingly.

"Thank you Jasper," I smiled at him. I looked out the window to notice Rosalie looking at me pleadingly. I was confused until I watched her eyes flick to the second floor and back at me. She was silently begging me to go upstairs, and once more the confidence and faith that Jasper and Alice had given me vanished as I closed my eyes and nodded. I stood up and quickly left the living room to go back upstairs, Edward following close behind me.

Once we entered his room he grabbed my upper arm and spun me around to face him. "Bella, you can't let Rosalie's over-protective measures bother you. She's going to stay like that until you prove to her you can handle it," he looked at me with the same pleading expression. I smiled lightly and buried myself into his chest.

"Alright, I understand, but can we at least wait a little longer so I feel a little better?" I asked him. He reluctantly agreed and I felt relieved with that.

A week passed, and even though Edward took me out to hunt every other day, I still doubted that I could handle it. I never really smelled her after I came back from hunting that first time, so I didn't know what was in store. I kept wondering what if no one was there to snap me back to reality like with Edward and the hikers. I shuddered to think what would have happened to the hikers had Edward not been there.

Renesmee's room was right across the hall from the one I shared with Edward now. I heard everyone in there and opened the door so I could watch. I was aware I was torturing myself, but I had to at least see my daughter. I watched as Rosalie was teaching her simple clapping games such as "Pattie Cake". Even though Renesmee wasn't speaking, she had grasped the concept and was clapping Rosalie's hands to the words.

Alice was placing some clean clothes from the laundry in her closet, while Jasper was handing her the clothes from a basket. I noticed Emmett sitting beside Rosalie cheering on his niece to go faster and beat "Auntie Rosie". Esme was making her bed and Carlisle was busying himself putting her toys where I assumed they belonged. I felt horrible as I couldn't even tell if he was putting my daughter's toys where they belonged. I watched as Edward had sat down behind Renesmee and had his hands placed protectively on her waist while she giggled as Rosalie made an over-exaggerated mistake.

At the scene in front of me I could almost hear my heart break. I curled up on Edward's couch and closed my eyes against tears that would never come. I imagined myself in a world where I was as old and controlled as Edward, and because of this no one doubted my ability to not eat my daughter and I was always with her.

I soon heard everyone leave the room and scatter to do their own things. I listened as Edward entered the room; I felt the couch shift as he sat down on the end. "Bella, love, please open your eyes," he begged and I found myself incapable of disappointing him. I flicked my eyes to see him sitting by my legs resting his hand on my knee. "Bella," he sighed obviously reading my hurt expression. "Love, I know you can do this, please just come see Renesmee, god knows she wants to see you," he chuckled a little attempting, and failing to lighten the mood.

"A little longer, please, I don't want to mess this up, if I do I wouldn't put it past Jacob and Rosalie to kick me out of the house," I looked at him, my tone entirely serious. He knew what I was talking about, as I saw him grimace.

"Alright, but I know you can do this, if I have to prove it to you I will," he assured me. We heard Alice calling him and he kissed my forehead, before running downstairs to see what his sister wanted.

I closed my eyes again, losing myself in the world I had created. I don't know how much time had passed, but I was brought back to reality by an overly warm, tiny hand grabbing at the fingers of my outstretched hand. I jumped from the shock at first, snapping my eyes open to be met with my old brown eyes staring back at me. Renesmee had managed to get into this room and was staring at me with a huge grin.

This grin was infectious as I smiled too and sat up. I picked her up and sat her in my lap; she obviously was bursting with excitement as she giggled softly and placed her hand on my face. Edward had told me about her power after the horrible first encounter, and I was shocked when a memory of me entering the front door of the house flooded my mind, and I smiled when I realized she was showing me she knew who I was. She knew I was her mother, and I felt love flood through my entire body while a huge smile engulfed my face.

"How did you sneak away from everybody?" I asked while tapping her nose, I was surprised when she actually seemed to smile sheepishly at me.

Before she had a chance to show me I heard Rosalie yell "Edward, you idiot! You distracted everyone, and now your daughter is missing!"

"Well I supposed that answers that question, huh?" I smiled down at my daughter and she once more giggled quietly.

"Relax Rosalie, you are seriously blowing this out of proportion, how far could a baby get?" Alice's voice rang through the house. I watched as Renesmee's innocent smile turned into a slight smirk.

"Hey missy lets not take enjoyment out of Aunt Rose's distress," I scolded jokingly, and she finally let out a full blown laugh. Before you could count to ten 5 shocked vampires, 2 smug vampires, and 1 panicked werewolf appeared at the bedroom door.

"I-I'm sorry, I was lying here when she came up and started playing with my hand," I tried to defend myself, only now noticing how her scent didn't really bother me. It was almost like the most beautiful perfume mixed with the tastiest food, yet I found no desire to drink from her.

Renesmee picked up on the change of the atmosphere causing her face to drop from that beautiful smile. "Remember what we said about Aunt Rose's distress," I whispered in her ear and the smile quickly returned. This gave me the time to rush over, place her in Rosalie's awaiting arms, and leave the room of people staring at me. I left the house, but I didn't even get to the forest line before Edward had caught up to me.

"Love, don't be mad at me, I knew you could handle it and Alice even saw nothing would happen. We had to prove to everyone that you could do this, we had to prove it to you," he explained and I sighed leaning into his side.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm so glad I finally got to see my daughter," I admitted. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips which I returned eagerly.

He pulled away, much to my disappointment, and led us back into the house. I was prepared to run back upstairs, but I was stopped by Alice standing right in front of the stairs giving me a look that said _I dare you to try_. I shrunk away and was about to run back out the door before Rosalie appeared in the doorway to the living room, holding Renesmee. "Bella!" she called with a huge smile on her face, Renesmee seemed to be mimicking her.

"Hi Rosalie," I smiled back shyly, clingy to Edward.

Emmett appeared beside her and smiled revealing some dimples. "Squirt! About time, Renesmee has been dying to see you," he said and I was shocked.

"You'll let me?" I asked tentatively.

"After what we saw, we realized what Edward and Alice have been trying to tell us. You can handle it, you're not a normal newborn," Jasper admitted appearing beside them.

Rosalie approached me with little hesitation before handing me Renesmee as she had to Jacob that first encounter, but much more happily. I looked down to see my beautiful daughter smiling up at me as she clapped her hands with excitement.

_**A/N: So, I typed this up quickly, so it probably has many mistakes in it. I'm aware of it, if you review there is no need to point it out.**_

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review in your wake, it would be muchly appreciated ;)  
**_


End file.
